Come Together
by MioneWazlib
Summary: Lily/Scorpius drabbles for the 100 Stories Challenge. -All chapters are re-posted after some serious editing went down-
1. Introduction

**-Introduction-**

_Come Together_

I was just walking down to the kitchen for something to eat, when I noticed something different. There was a boy that I'd only seen once or twice, what was his name? My brother Albus, and my cousin Rose were talking to him excitedly about something I didn't quite catch. He was just as excited in the speaking. Can they even understand each other, or are they randomly talking at one another?

"Hey Lils!" Albus exclaimed when he saw me standing in shock.

"Hi Lily" Rosie said with a bright smile. She indicated that she wanted me to go over by her. Why won't my feet stop me from walking by that kid? He's pretty cute. I mean, even with gray eyes and bleach-blond hair, he's still attractive. How could that be cute? He looks like he should be evil. "Lil this is Scorpius Malfoy" Al pointed at my and then at him.

"And Scor, this is my sister Lily." We both shook hands awkwardly and I can't believe I'm blushing at him! What the Hell? "N-nice to meet you," was all I said to him and he walked away from me. What perfect first impression.

**196 words**


	2. Standing Still

**-Standing Still-**

_Come Together_

Scorpius ran to catch up with Lily in the hall before lunch time.

"Hey Lily," he said when he was walking side-by-side with her.

"Hey Scor," She replied with a smile.

Scorpius rubbed the back of his neck and looked at the ground. He grabbed her arm and stopped her in the hall, moved them out of traffic, and rubbed his neck again.

"You know the next Hogsmeade weekend is next weekend?"

"Yeah..." She faded off in confusion.

"You... umm... want to... Umm... go with me?" He was beet red.

"Er... Sure why not?" She said and skipped to the Great Wall.

Scorpius let out the breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I guess this is a step forward," he said to himself. "No more standing still."

**129 Words**


	3. Stars

**-Stars-**

_Come Together_

"What a beautiful night! Don't you think so Scorpius?" Lily Potter's voice broke the silence around her and Scorpius Malfoy. They were lying in the backyard of the Potter House, admiring the sky above, not saying much to each other.

Scorpius nodded and continued to watch the stars twinkle. "Yes it is."

"Oh look!" Lily suddenly exclaimed. "It's a shooting star! Make a wish."

Scorpius leaned up on his elbow to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

She had a dreamy look to her, but when Scorpius had asked that question it turned to shock. "Haven't you ever heard about wishing on shooting stars?" She exclaimed, now sitting upright. "How is that possible?"

"I've just never heard of it before," Scorpius laid back down as did Lily. "What's it all about?"

"Well," she began, "If you see a shooting star, you make a wish to it and it'll come true."

"I wish life were as simple as that."

"What a waste of a wish," she chuckled. Pausing for a moment, she thought hard about her wish, finally she closed her eyes and spoke slowly and quietly. "I wish that my days at Hogwarts aren't really tough and I actually survive it."

"Don't worry, you'll be perfectly fine. Trust me," Scorpius was back on his elbow when Lily opened her eyes again. She propped herself up to look at him. "If anyone tries to mess with you, come get me and Al. We'll handle it for you."

Lily giggled again. "My hero!" She fainted into his arms, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"You'll do fine. I promise." Scorpius said after his laughing stopped. He was oddly protective, like another older brother. Which she really didn't need another one of those.

"One can only hope. I guess I have you, James and Al to back me up though."

They both smiled and lay back down to admire the stars again.

A bit later, a voice came from the back door, "Lily. Scorpius. Time to come inside."

They both started running toward the door to get ready to sleep.

**350 Words**


	4. Under the Rain

**-Under the Rain-**

_Come Together_

Scorpius had learned one thing about his friend's little sister, she was not like the rest to say the least. She loved to go in public with rainbow shirts and blue jeans, she would sing loudly and proudly to everything on the radio if she liked it (in a not-so-beautiful voice). Most of all, she loved to run around when it was raining. It was like the fact that it wasn't nice just made her more attracted to it.

One evening, during the summer after her second year, it started to rain and Scorpius remembers her almost begging her mum if she could go outside to play. When Mrs. Potter finally said yes, the joyful look on her face lit that whole house up. Lily ran outside and just held her arms out while spinning in circles, laughing. Al and Rose looked out the window at her like she was crazy, but Scorpius couldn't help but notice anything but how much fun she was having (_then_ he wondered if she was nuts).

That August after his fifth year was as fun as the past 3 years before, anything but the poor weather for almost a week straight that kept them in the house. Just because the other kids were trapped in the house didn't stop Lily from running outside like she had done for years.

During one of the more heavy rainfalls, Lily begged her mother, once again, to let her go out. After a little bit more begging then usual, Ginny finally gave in and Lily ran out and was soaked from head to toe within seconds. Scorpius watched out the back window as she splashed in the puddles, skipped in the grass, and danced in her wet clothes. He decided at that very moment that he was sick of just watching her having so much fun, he wanted to know why she enjoyed it so much. So he did what any boy would do, he threw on his trainers and jacket and was out the door in under a minute.

When he was by her again, she had just jumped into an unusually deep puddle and was muddy to her knees.

"Try it!" She exclaimed when she saw the look of confusion on his face, after she was done laughing.

Scorpius followed her orders. He jumped into the air and toward the puddle, he never saw how deep the puddle truly was, because as soon as he landed he face was under the water. He had slipped and fallen on his face in the mud. When he finally stood back up, Lily was holding the stitch in her side from laughing before she offered him a hand up. So he did what every boy would do, he pulled her down with him.

The shock on her face as she went down and after she got her head out of the mud was priceless. Scorpius couldn't stop himself for almost a whole five minutes.

"Jerk!" was all Lily said and splashed the puddle water in his face and stood back up. She smiled as he got back out but slipped again. After he was standing up again, he looked down at his once-white shirt, now almost brown. Lily couldn't hold in the giggles any more once she noticed it as well.

"You ready to go back in yet Scor?"

He nodded and they both headed back to the backdoor where they found towels hanging on a hook on the door. They dried off on the doormat before walking back in the house where Al and Rose both looked at the kids like they were out of their minds.

**609 Words**


	5. Smile

**-Smile-**

_Come Together_

Scorpius sat in his bedroom, looking at the photo album of his past five years with his friends. There were pictures of Al, Rose and him on Christmas of their first year, the trio in the Potters' backyard and some of them individually. He paused on a picture of Albus and his little sister, Lily, playing with the tire swing in the Potters' yard and smiling at the camera. The little Lily in the picture was sitting in the swing spinning herself and appeared to be laughing, while Albus continued to push her higher. After a few seconds, they went back to looking at Scorpius with the same bright smiles as before.

Scorpius looked at Lily in the picture and felt his own lips lifting into a smile. He turned the page and there was a picture of just Lily under the big oak at Hogwarts, smiling at him. He just sat and looked at the photograph while the wind flipped her hair around her head and she was laughing at a hilarious joke, her teeth twinkling from the flash of the camera.

The sixteen year old boy sat in his room at that picture for almost five minutes before he realized he _was, _in fact, _staring_ at his best friend's little sister. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts of Lily he was having, he turned the page again to find a picture of the whole Weasley/Potter family standing in front of the Burrow, waving. Lily and Rose were standing in the front, being part of the shortest kids. _Will she just leave my mind? _Scorpius almost screamed internally, _You just can't have her. Plus she wouldn't want you, she can have almost any guy in the school if he wanted them. _

"Plus why would a Potter want to be with a Malfoy?" he spoke out loud this time. "It would be like cold and hot getting together. A tornado of destruction."

The next morning Scorpius got a letter from the Potter children's owl, Felix. He opened it, expecting to find the letter to be written in Al's rough scroll, but it was Lily's neat handwriting.

He opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Scor, (or can I call you Scorpie like Rose does?)_

_Al doesn't know I'm writing to you so please don't tell him. I'm planning on seeing if Mum and Dad will let me go to Hogsmeade this summer to visit Uncle George. I thought I'd ask you if you wanted to join me. Everyone else is too busy. Al said he had to plan for when you get here in two weeks... yeah right! He's just out with his girlfriend. And Rose is too busy being like her mother ("I have A LOT of summer homework to finish!"). Please reply with Felix when you find out if you can, it would be really cool to hang out, just the two of us. _

_-Lily_

_Did she just ask me out? _Scorpius's head was filled with repeated questions. Finally he regained some of his composure and asked his father if he could go.

He thought he was going to jump for joy when Draco said yes, and he ran to tell Lily that he could go (with the biggest grin on his face he'd ever had before).

As Felix flew back towards Godric's Hollow, Scorpius let out a sigh. He got to see Lily's wonderful smile again.

**571 Words**


	6. Rainbow

**-Rainbow-**

_Come Together_

Lily came trotting down the stairs into the kitchen after the rain had stopped. She wore her rain boots, ready for 'puddle-jumpin'.'

She ran towards the backdoor (almost the whole house could hear the _thump thump thump_) and she went out the door.

A quarter of an hour later she came back in the kitchen yelling. "Everyone come out here quick!"

Both Ginny and Rose put down their books and Al and Scor got up from their chess game. "Hurry hurry!" Lily rushed them.

She pointed towards the sky when they got the middle of the yard.

"Isn't it pretty?" She stated excitedly. "maybe there is a pot of gold at the end of it."

Ginny, Rose and Al looked at the rainbow for a second, mumbled something like 'very pretty', and went back in the house while Lily gazed at the colors of the sky. Scor stayed behind with girl.

"What was that about gold?" Scorpius whispered in her ear, make Lily jump slightly.

"Don't tell me that you never heard about the pot of gold at the end of rainbows."

"Oh, that one."

"Yeah," Lily breathed while still staring at the rainbow like it had the meaning of life written on it.

Scorpius just shook his head and walked back into the house to finish his game with Al.

**221 Words**


	7. Flowers

**-Flowers-**

_Come Together_

It was the day... the day of their first official date. Sure, they'd been together at Hogsmeade before, but that was with Al and Rose. This was different; they're going alone this time.

The sixteen year old rubbed his palms on his pants and grabbed the flowers from the top of his trunk. He walked down the stairs to the Common Room to meet Lily. He stood in front of her and offered the daisies.

"Thank you Scorpius," She said and smelled the flowers. Scorpius felt as though he was going to pass out at any moment.

"Y-you ready t-to go?" He said, his palms growing moist again. "I hope you like the flowers."

Lily stuck one of the daisies behind her ear. "Now I am," she replied with a smile.

They walked through the portrait hole hand in hand.

**140 Words**


	8. I Can't

**-I Can't-**

_Come Together_

"_Expecto Patronum_!"

Nothing, once again.

Lily raised her wand again, "_Expecto Patronum_!" A little wisp came out of her wand and withered away, almost as if it was never there in the first place.

"Lily, remember to think of the happiest thing you can. Let it take over you," Scorpius instructed the frustrated girl. "Now just try again."

Lily closed her eyes and thought of the happiest things she could think of in her anger filled state. Being Sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of her family had been for generations, how proud she knew her family would be to find out. She let that feeling fill her body and soul and tried again, "_Expecto Patronum_."

The wisp that came out of her wand was brighter then before and lasted a little bit longer, but was still not enough to pass off as a Patronus.

"Much better," the boy encouraged. "But not quite enough. What did you think of anyway?"

"The day I was Sorted," Lily said shyly.

"That's a good one, but I _know_ you can think of a better one. I've known you since you were eleven and I can think of about eight moments that are better then that. Those are just while I was around."

"Name one!"

"OK," Scorpius retorted. "How about last year, when you caught the Snitch in our last Quidditch match and won us the House cup."

"Tried that one," Lily snapped at the blond.

"OK, then how about in your third year when you managed to get a one hundred and ten percent for your Transfiguration final?"

"Fine," Lily said defensively. "I'll try that one. If it doesn't work then I quit. I'll just except that I can't make a Patronus."

"Go for it."

"_Expecto Patronum_." The wisp of smoke that came out of her wand stayed there for almost a full minute, before it slowly faded away. Lily looked at the blob of light, "I can't do it. Just face it, I can't do this."

"Please try one more time," Scorpius almost begged the stubborn girl, "for me?" Then he made his perfect begging face.

Lily's defiant face faded to half anger. "That should only work once or twice. Not every time"

Scorpius just smirked. "You're the only one it works on."

"I'm only going to try _one more time. _Then I'm _done_!" Lily closed her eyes and thought of the happiest memory she could think of. "_Expecto Patronum."_

Right after the charm was spoken, the bright light come flying out of the tip of the girl's wand and formed into a perfectly formed pure white kitten. The kitten ran around Lily and Scorpius's feet and started playing with its tail when it started to fade away. Once it was gone, Scorpius looked up at Lily and laughed.

"I knew you could do it," He exclaimed and hugged the fifteen years old. "What did you think of anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Lily teased, sitting down on the sofa by the fireplace.

"When can I find out?"

"Never," The girl continued to tease.

"You're not even going to tell your best buddy?" Scorpius played along.

"Nope!"

"Okay fine. If that's how you want to be," Scorpius pretended to pout. "I'll just leave now."

Lily couldn't hold in her giggles any longer. Scorpius started laughing with her. They stayed in the chairs by the fire for an other hour talking and telling jokes to each other. After an hour pasted, they both noticed that it was almost eleven o'clock and they both decided it was time to go to bed.

As they parted where the staircase did, Scorpius waved Lily good night and Lily returned the favor. They wished each other a good night and went to bed.

While Lily got into her bed, she thought about her Patronus. She truly would never tell a soul what she thought to get that beautiful kitten to appear.

_Scorpius helps me out with more then he thinks_, she thought to herself as sleep over took her.

**678 Words**


	9. Great Strength

**-Great Strength-**

_Come Together_

Scorpius had been friends with Rose Weasley and Albus Potter since their first train ride to Hogwarts, and that turned into being friends forever.

When Rose broke her leg after falling off her broom during their first flying lesson, Albus and Scorpius were the ones that almost carried her to the hospital wing for it to be repaired. The trio were friends from the start and everyone knew it would never change.

During Scorpius's first stay with the Potter before his second year was when he met her. Lily Potter was Al's little sister and absolutely adored everyone who was in Hogwarts and wanted to know every detail about Al, Rose, and Scorpius's year there. Scorpius caught himself leaving Al and Rose occasionally to talk to Lily when she seemed lonely or bored. After his first conversation with her, he knew she was different and he wanted to spend time more time with her. She was strong, but having another big-brother type couldn't hurt her.

The day Lily was about to board the Hogwarts Express for the first time was the first time Scorpius had ever seen Lily on edge or even nervous, he'd never even seen her not being a little strange. He helped her put her trunk in the over head storage before saying good bye to everyone. Al and Rose agreed to let her sit with them during the ride to Hogwarts, where all she did was looked out the window with an expression of pure terror on her face.

Scorpius sat next to her while Rose and Al ate their lunches.

"Nerve rattling isn't it?" he whispered in her ear, making her jump a little. She turn around to him and nodded, she looked about in tears. "Everything is going to be OK," he encouraged, "you and I have had this conversation before. I'm always there for you."

That last sentence seemed to have calmed her jitters a little bit and she unclenched her fists. "I hope so," she said and hugged the boy.

Scorpius felt awkward but hugged her back and whispered in her ear: "You just need to stay strong. Hogwarts can take great strength."

**361 Words**


	10. Abandoned

**-Abandoned-**

_Come Together_

Scorpius sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, clutching the letter from his father in both hands.

He re-read it for what seemed like the twentieth time. How could she be gone? Scorpius felt so alone, so abandoned.

She was always there and he thought she always would be. Now she's gone. Never going to return. Dead.

He felt his eyes begin to well up; a few tears rolling down his nose and cheeks. Letting them fall, he laid his head on the back of the chair and stared at the ceiling. As his eyes slowly drifted shut, he heard her soft voice in his ear.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?"

His eyes remained fixed above what laid in front of him, he handed Lily the letter.

As she read it, he could see the happiness draining from her expression. "Oh Scorpie, I'm so sorry," She cooed and went in to hug the blond.

He leaned in to Lily's shoulder and proceeded to cry his heart out. "She was my favorite grandmother," Scorpius spoke to her arm. "The only one that ever came over to visit. She actually wrote back."

Lily had no clue what to say. She'd never been in this situation. All she knew to do was squeeze her friend comfortingly.

While the boy cried for a few more minutes, the girl rocked him, running her fingers through his hair.

"She abandoned me," Scorpius whispered.

"No she didn't," Lily replied sternly. "It was just her time to go. How does that make her abandoning you?"

"We had plans for Christmas, She was going to show me how to properly duel."

"She sounds pretty cool to do that for you."

"Yeah," Scorpius huffed. "Now she's gone forever!" With those last words new tears came to his eyes. He wiped them away before they could run away.

"Are you going to the funeral next weekend?" Lily asked timidly. The boy simply nodded. "Would you like me, Al or Rosie to go with you?"

He stared at the redhead for a moment, as if to figure out whether she was kidding or not. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, what else are friends for?" Lily's eyes met Scorpius's, "You should never feel abandoned when I'm around."

**382 Words**


	11. Silence

**-Silence-**

_Come Together_

He sat in silence, thinking of her. He sat in silence, dreaming of being together with her. He sat in silence, regretting what he had done to her. So here he was, silently wishing it had never happened. Regret to its fullest extent.

This wasn't right! No, this was driving him mad. The lack of noise! The lack of everything…Scorpius longed to hear some sort of noise to distract him from the memories of that afternoon. The afternoon where he broke her heart.

Oh, how stupid he felt! Such a stupid move that had taken away everything he held so close; his best friends, and his second family… Everything! Even… Lily. She would… never speak to him again. This was a fact he knew of full well.

Taking a moment once again to just listen to the silence, he began to question why Albus and James weren't already up there to kick his ass. Why hadn't Rose come upstairs to scream at him for being such an ignorant asshole to Lily?

So there he sat in the silent room, if one were to enter all that could be heard would be the sound of Scorpius Malfoy hitting his head against the wall in steady beat. _Maybe this will just kill me…mustn't get my hope up_, he thought.

The blond only wished for something to take away the pain, even to the extremes of death itself. He wanted to be put out of his misery… But he didn't deserve that, no. He was going to suffer the consequences of never taking advantage of what he truly had before it was gone, swept away never to return.

_Why did he do it, why?_

Scorpius lay on his bed, eyes roaming toward the ceiling. Still wishing the silence would  
just leave him alone.

_Why… just why?_

**303 Words**


	12. Obsession

**-Obsession-**

_Come Together_

I think... I have a problem.

"Thanks you Scorpie," She spoke giving me a hug. "You're a life saver!"

A big, big problem. "No problem." Smooth Scorpius, real smooth. It was then she flashed me another one of her famous smiles. Oh dear LORD. "I wasn't using them anyway." LIES!

"See ya' around, thanks again!" She then skipped away merrily with my old potion notes in hand. Oh she's just so-...I- I just realized I would bend to her whim. I'd do anything she asked me to without even thinking twice about it. Dammit. I'm obsessed with her, simple as that.

I feel like a stalker. I spend every night lying in my bed, trying to psych myself to get the courage to ask her out. STUPID! I have issues, I have issues! Issues that involved me being obsessed with her for years. Moment I saw her- INSTA' crush! Okay, okay! Calm down. I _need_ to stop this! Was I just... staring at her butt before she walked away?! Oh HELL no! Really should not be thinking pervy thoughts. Disappear, disappear... Disappear DAMMIT!

She's my best friend's innocent young little sister! Wait.. She's like... 16 now. Al and James can't control her forever! Yes, talk my evil little shoulder devil. Embrace the evil you speak of and tell me more!

Oh. My. God. I am really losing my mind here! Was I just talking to myself? Though going after her... It's almost like this unwritten rule! I can't do it! Imagine the drama that would unfold! Wait drama involving her... GAH!

Just ask her out you git, ASK HER! No, I can't do THAT! I think I'm slowly going mad. Am I twitching?! I am so obsessed, I am even arguing with myself! I should be shot!

Now that I think about it... I actually needed those notes I gave her to study off of! How could I, banging my head against the wall in the middle of the corridor, not much caring about the odd looks I received from those Ravenclaws over there. They don't have to suffer what I am going through!

My obsession...That girl... will be the death of me! One day I swear.

**368 Words**


	13. Innocence

**-Innocence-**

_Come Together_

Draco was in his study again, trying to get some quiet from Scorpius and his friends.

Within seconds of him sitting down to finally relax; he heard the voices from behind him.

"Scorpie's it!" came through the open window. He turned to the wall and walk over to close the window.

As he reached to bring the glass down to seal, Draco's eyes landed on his son who appeared to be chasing the Weasley girl in circles then turning on the Potter boy. Potter's daughter was hiding behind the big oak tree, reminding him of a three year old hiding from danger.

Draco couldn't help but chuckle at the scene below. If one weren't to know what was really happening, they would think the kids were three or four years... as apposed to seventeen.

They looked so carefree and happy. Draco was reminded of when he was seventeen, he looked down to his left wrist, where a scar of a skull and snake had faded over the past twenty-six, but was always there to remind him of his past mistakes.

Yes, he was glad Scorpius didn't have to deal with what he had in his lifetime. Scorpius could stay innocent.

**201 Words**


	14. Relaxation

**-Relaxation-**

_Come Together_

Lily, Rose, Al and Scorpius were in the back garden at Malfoy Manor, trying to avoid getting hurt again.

The first two days with the Malfoys went by peachy keen, Saturday was another story entirely.

That morning started as usual but started to go down hill quickly after Rose tripped over a tree root and ripped the knees in her jeans.

Everyone disregarded that, given that Rose could have her clumsy moments, but when Albus fell off his broom from twenty-five feet in the air, they all were pretty sure that today wasn't going to be very safe. Still, after learning that… Scorpius got hurt… Let's just say that the peacocks didn't enjoy having a certain seventeen-year-old riding on their backs.

So there they were, playing tag in the backyard, being safe (and fun!), when Lily tripped over the same tree root, almost breaking her nose, they all decided it was time to just sit.

They all lay in the middle of the yard and watched the clouds go by.

A few minutes went by in silence before Lily spoke to the group.

"Scorpie, is that your dad?"

They all looked up at the third floor window to see Draco Malfoy quickly turning back to his chair.

Everyone in Malfoy Manor finally got a chance to relax.

**218 Words**


	15. Playing the Melody

**-Playing the Melody-**

_Come Together_

"_O Come All Ye Faithful joyful and triumphant." _Lily sang under her breath and skipped over to where Scorpius sat. She sat next to him on the couch, still singing, _"O come ye o come ye to Bethlehem." _Her voice was calm and collected as she continued to sing quietly and snuggling with Scorpius as he still read.

"_Silent Night! Holy Night! All is Calm; all is Bright…" _she changed her tune to another Christmas carol_._

Scorpius enjoyed when Lily would sing to herself (and in turn the whole Common Room). Her voice may not have been perfect, or even that pretty, but he loved to hear the smiles from within her heart expressed to the room. She was always so happy when she sang, no matter how sad the song.

She turned to him, still humming lowly a song that sounded like a lullaby of some kind, and kissed him on the cheek before turning to start on her reading for Potions in the morning. He felt his cheeks burn red, even after almost two weeks of dating and seven years of friendship, he felt so warm when she was around.

"Why'd you stop singing?" He asked calmly after she sat silently.

"You don't want to listen to me when you're reading. I'll just interrupt your thoughts."

"I'd love for you to continue."

She just shrugged and picked up with her song as she settled herself once again on the couch.

"_Hush my dear one. Sleep serenely, now my lovely slumber deep." _Her light voice filled the air around them until the both drifted to sleep on the couch in each others arms.

**280 Words**


	16. Rejection

**-Rejection-**

_Come Together_

Most people thought that Lily Potter was never going to get a date in her life. Not because she was never asked, but because she never said yes to any one. Ever.

Every year of her Hogwarts career, some guy would go the extra mile and buy flowers and chocolates and anything they felt she would want so she would go out with them. Not even those guys got a yes. Lily was doomed to be lonely forever at the rate she was going with men.

This usual pattern kept up even through her fifth year, after her brothers were both out of the school (which was what many though was the trouble) and off exploring the world or trying to get a job. The Annual Post War Ball was coming up and Hogwarts was bustling with teenagers nervous and franticly looking for a date to the dance. The same as every other year before, Lily was asked two times and turned down both of them. Many thought she just wanted to go alone or not at all. Others thought that she didn't date because her dad and mum were going to be at the dance and she didn't want them to see her dancing with some random guy. The answer was always a mystery.

Just ten minutes after she rejected a little second year Ravenclaw boy with rosy red cheeks and burning ears, Lily went to the Great Hall right as the mail came in. She looked up instinctively to see if anyone she knew had an owl heading her way and was only mildly surprised to find Franklin, Scorpius' owl, heading her way with a small package tied to his foot.

She allowed Franklin to sit in front of her on the table and nibble on her toast while she read the letter taped to the top of the package.

_Dear Lily,_

_A little birdie told me that you're still breaking those boys' hearts while they try to get a date to the Ball. It's just as I suspected. _

_Anyway, I don't want to write you a novel so I'm going to get right down to business. I'll be heading towards Hogwarts about that night or before. And well…. Can you save me a dance between all those admirers you have? I haven't actually seen you in so long (two months is a lifetime now) and it still feels a little weird not seeing my favorite youngest Potter everyday. _

_I hope to see you and your family at the dance, maybe Albus, Rose and James will show up too. Mini family reunion we'll have won't we? _

_Don't forget about me while you're dancing with all of your fans. _

_Can't wait to see you again,_

_Scorpius_

_P.S. Don't let Frankie drink Pumpkin juice…. His system has not… liked it much. _

Once she finished reading, she couldn't help but smile. Scorpius finally asked her. The one guy she would never reject.

**491 Words**


	17. Mirror and Tears

**-Mirror and Tears-**

_Come Together_

Lily walked into her dormitory room in a huff. She couldn't explain why she could feel tears building in her eye. It was only a minor fight… no, it was major. Colossal even.

Scorpius had said something so horrible to her that she couldn't help but slap him before she ran away. He had cheated on her. Whether he knew what he was doing or not; whether he had planned it or not; or whether he confessed, it didn't make a difference. It didn't change what he had done.

The guilt must have built up inside him before he finally confessed that he had kissed her cousin in a not-so-friendish kind of way. The fury that was building in her against those two that she loved so much was blinding.

She found herself in front of her mirror, watching herself cry. How pathetic was that? Lily watched as the tears ran out of her puffy and red eyes and down her very red cheeks.

The most unattractive look a girl will ever have is the one she only shows to her mirror. The face that's covered in tears of grief. Now she showed her mirror self that she was in true pain by viewing those tears rolling down her face, and the snot out of her nose.

Scorpius was going to pay for this. It was as simple as that. Lily was going to make his life as miserable as she was at this exact moment. Rose was going to feel this pain through that Man-Whore that Lily had given her heart to. Sure they hadn't had sex or anything, but this was the worst Scorpius could do to her… and with her own cousin at that. Unforgivable!

Lily looked into the red, puffy eyes of her mirror self as she realized one thing. Revenge wasn't going to help anything. She just needed to move on and find a new man, one that wouldn't leave her like Scorpius had done to her.

The image in the mirror rubbed her face on her sleeve and walked away; a new beginning in her eyes.

As Lily lay in her bed, waiting for sleep to come, she thought of her perfect guy. The one that would make her laugh and hold her close during a particularly loud thunder storm to tell her that everything would be alright. All she could see in her mind's eye was Scorpius Malfoy smiling at her in that goofy way of his.

It was then that she fully realized that she was going to have to forgive him someday. Maybe not today or tomorrow… or even next week but she'd have to go back to him to be truly happy.

She let sleep take over her as one last tear rolled down the left side of her face.

**470 Words**


	18. Keeping a Secret

**-Keeping a Secret-**

_Come Together_

Lily knew she would keep this secret to the grave. No one would ever know that she cried for a week when her friends were prepared to graduate Hogwarts. Never in a million years.

The tears would come in the most random bursts and she wanted them to stop, but they just didn't. She knew that she was going to miss them more then anything. Especially a certain someone named Scorpius.

Well she _knew _she was going to see her cousin and brother…. It was like a law that she had to see them at least once a week at the Burrow for Sunday dinner during summers. But what about her newest friend? Was she ever going to see Scorpius?

She highly doubted this fact but still told herself that she would have to; just like her brothers. It was like a law now… he was part of the family. Still that fear lingered in the back of her mind until she finally snapped at three in the morning one April night. She really liked him.

Almost all the people that she spent her time with were leaving her in just a few short days. She'll just have Hugo left.

As much as Lily loves her cousin, sometimes he just wasn't enough… too much like Aunt Hermione. Rose, Albus and Scorpius were irreplaceable.

Lily plopped down on her bed and let out a huge sign before crawling into the covers with her clothes still on. No one will ever know of her worries of the future and missing him. Albus would never let her live it down. Rose would worry for hours at a time. Hugo would just do that cute little blush and try to change the topic. But Scorpius' reaction would be the worst of all, Lily would die of embarrassment if they ever found this out.

That's why she vowed to NEVER let a soul know of her night time tears.

As she pulled the blanket up to her face, a small drop hit her pillow, the beginning of many more to come.

She cried her self to sleep…. Once more. Just like every other night for the past month.

**363 Words**


	19. Heaven

**-Heaven-**

_Come Together_

She was beautiful. Why wouldn't she be? Her mother, aunts and cousins made her beautiful for today. It was her wedding day after all. Lily Luna Potter was going to become Mrs. Lily Luna Malfoy in just moments.

Waiting for her chance to walk down the aisle with butterflies chewing on her insides, she thought about the promises they were to make during the ceremony. With a breath, she knew she was ready.

Rose and Albus slowly made they're way down the aisle to take their places. Now it's her and her father's turn to go. The beginning of the rest of her life was just a few feet away. Lily took those steps confidently, hiding any fears she could possibly have with the carnivorous butterflies within her abdomen.

Harry let her arm go as Scorpius took her other arm so they could take those last two steps to the altar in the Burrow's backyard. This was it!

The ministry worker who was to marry Lily to Scorpius began his sermon about love forever and the magical binding of marriage while the bride and groom sneaked glances at each other with smiles on their faces.

It was finally time to say their statements. Scorpius let out a small breath as he began:

"Lily Potter, you amaze me every day," smiles spread across both of their faces. "You make me feel like I'm walking on air. Sometimes I wonder if I'm not in heaven when I'm with you."

Scorpius let out a quick sign before continuing, "So with that I promise to try my hardest to make you feel the same way every single day for the rest of our lives. And beyond."

The tears Lily promised herself wouldn't fall filled her eyes as her groom finished his speech and it was her turn.

Choking that tear away, Lily began. "When I hear your laughter, I think that my heart my burst with happiness. When I see your smile I feel like I'm floating above on a cloud. Scorpius, you make me feel like I'm in heaven every moment we're together or apart." There was a pause before: "That is why I promise to bring you with me to that cloud or even right up to heaven itself every moment as long as we both live."

The tears Lily fought so hard to control finally made its way down her cheek as she heard her mother's sniffs from the front row. With the end of the promises the ministry worker proclaimed happily. "May I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Scorpius and Lily Malfoy. You may kiss the bride."

This hadn't been their first kiss by a long shot but it was the best by far as Scorpius grabbed her around the waist and put his heart into their embrace. Lily sent her full amount of love to this kiss with her arms around his neck.

Lily and Scorpius knew at that moment that they had never witnessed heaven before that moment because they were both there at that exact moment, together.

**512 Words**


	20. Solitude

**-Solitude-**

_Come Together_

Lily knew that the future was near the moment he saw James and Fred graduating from Hogwarts, she knew she still had time though, she was only a fourth year. That realization of the future and graduation flooded over her the next year when Albus, Rose and their best friend Scorpius graduated. Now she was the only Potter in Hogwarts. She was almost alone. The ones she spent her time with were gone.

She felt so lost the next September when boarding the Hogwarts Express with Hugo and without Scorpius, Rose and Albus by her side. Life was changing for her now, and her gradation was going to be next. Even with Roxy, Molly, and Louis being seventh years, it felt like she was the next one of the family to leave Hogwarts and go off into the real world. That prospect scared her to death.

All that year she just went on with what she needed to do. Wrote home weekly and wrote to Rose, Albus and James as they wrote to her. Other then that, it was just another year of Hogwarts education.

That summer went by quicker then any summer had ever gone in Lily's life, and that September first was going to be the scariest ride on the Hogwarts Express ever. This was her last journey to that wonderful school where she had all her favorite memories with all her favorite people.

While hopping off the steam engine she looked across the lake at her school and sighed. Another year alone. Even with the perks of being oldest, it wasn't going to be right to her.

Hogwarts without Scorpius, Albus and Rose was lonely.

**278 Words**


	21. Names

**-Names-**

_Come Together_

If Scorpius Malfoy could list one thing he truly loved about Lily Potter, it would be the fact that she had the best nick names for him ever. The last time he counted, she was at fourteen different ways of saying his name. That included the basics that everyone else would call him; 'Scorpie' or 'Scor'. But there were also interesting the ones like 'Scorpikins' or 'Malfobops.' Sometimes he just didn't know what to answer to next.

His very favorite was definitely 'Scorp.'

"You know you're the only person who ever bothers to keep that 'P' in my name when you shorten it." He would tell her.

She always replied the same way: "What wrong with a 'P'? I think it adds to the word, makes it stand out."

That logic always made Scor laugh. How could his name _need _ more personality. While other kids had normal names, he was named after the stars. Doesn't that stand out enough?

No one ever knew what the real reason behind her keeping the 'P'. Some just thought she forgot to write the whole name and read it later, making it stick in her mind. Others just thought she wanted to be different. Scor only knew that it was his favorite, even if he'd yell at anyone else who called him that. The nicknames were from Lily, and _only _Lily. The one thing he loved the most about her.

**236 Words **


	22. Seeking Solace

**-Seeking Solace-**

_Come Together_

Lily walked into her new flat. She had this whole place to herself for at least the next year, out on her own in life. No more parents to baby her and treat her like a child. No more Ministry telling her she couldn't do the magic she'd been learning for that last seven years in her own bedroom. She was free! Her future was limitless. And it all starts with this small flat in London.

Sure she was going to miss the constant movement going in and out of her parents' house. With all the Weasleys and ministry members and old family friends constantly coming for business or just to say hi, the house was always running. Even when one would think that everything would be calm at night, there were still the sounds of owls coming through windows to drop off letters for Mum or Dad from work. Or Scorpius Flooing over after an argument with his father. Even the occasional Teddy Apperation to get something from the cupboards for the pregnant Victoire. There was always some kind of movement in her house. Now that she thought about it, this flat seemed so quiet.

It was almost deafening.

Lily could hear the people from in the hall talking about what their plans for the night were. She thought to herself that she should find someone to go out with. Getting some action in her life sounded like a wonderful idea.

She took a pinch of Floo power out of the bowl next to her fireplace and threw it into the ashes. The green blaze that erupted didn't scare it in the least as she stuck her head inside and yelled "Flat 154 Ivy Lane"into the flames.

She spun as she had many times before until she could see the living room of Scorpius' small flat. He was sitting on the couch reading when he saw her face.

"Lily?"

"Hey Scor, you free tonight?" Lily asked. "I'm a little lonely."

Scorpius put his book down, shaking his head with a small chuckle. "Of course. You want me to come over?"

Lily nodded. Scor sighed and told her he'd be right there.

She pulled her head out of the fireplace and was back in her own place, noticing for the first time how much unpacking she still needed to do.

Within minutes there stood the tall figure of Scorpius Malfoy in her kitchen. "Damn. I was hoping to have ended up in the room you were in. When did you stop walking straight into the kitchen after Flooing me?"

Lily couldn't hold in her laughter at her old friend's joke. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. This was new.

"I thought you needed that."

"I really did."

Scorp smiled and began looking around the dwelling. "Look at all the room you have to put all your pictures." Why must he always know what she's planning on doing before she mentions it?

This place looks so much bigger then her small room at her parents' house. Even with Scor there Lily felt oddly alone.

"Is unpacking in your plans for the night?" Scor asked in a quiet voice while Lily looked around some more. "Or do you have big dinner plans with me tonight that you didn't tell me about?"

"I didn't make plans for dinner but if you're up for it," Lily replied with a smile. "Or I have macaroni and cheese. "

"I think macaroni and cheese and unpacking sounds like fun."

"As you wish."

They got to work on emptying the many boxes of her possessions onto the shelves and counters where they belonged. After what Lily thought was an hour of silence she finally spoke.

"The quietness of this place is deafening! I can't take it. There hasn't been anyone in or out of here the three days I've lived here. The closet thing to movement is the couple one flat over who is constantly leaving then coming back at three in the morning. I hate this place!" The words came spilling out of Lily's mouth before she knew what she was saying.

"I don't know what I can say to make you feel better," Scorpius whispered when she stopped ranting. "It happens to all of us our first time away from home."

"That really doesn't help me."

Scor just crawled over to Lily from his book sorting and put his arm over her shoulder. She put her head against his arm. "I'm always just a Floo away. Or send me an owl."

"You just did something very stupid." Lily said with a smile, "you don't know what you got yourself into."

"I don't, do I?"

"Nope." Lily's smile filled her whole face with that one word, making Scorpius laugh out loud. They both laughed for a few minutes before a final hug and they both went back to work on the flat.

**835 Words**


	23. Expectations

**-Childhood-**

_Come Together_

I've had enough of this shit! Why do people automatically assume that just because I'm a Malfoy I grew up horribly? My childhood was normal. I grew up rich, but otherwise, normal! I wasn't beaten, starved or taught to do evil things.

I played outside. I read books. I went on vacations. The only difference between my childhood and theirs was the fact that I had more money then I should have and I didn't have siblings or cousins to piss me off or play with. I hung out with other children my age who were the children of my dad's co workers. There is nothing extra ordinary about my upbringing.

I barely grew up as a Malfoy.

When Rose and Al asked me if I knew any kind of _evil _things when we were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I hated them. Then that bastard, James, asked me two weeks later how I got into Gryffindor with being so _evil. _I got detention from punching him. He continued to ask me and I finally had to tell him.

There is nothing extraordinary about me or my past other then the past that comes with the name Malfoy. I can't say how many times I wanted to give this blasted name up. It's given me nothing but trouble in every situation that wasn't Dad's work.

There's nothing extraordinary about me at all. I'm _normal. _No dark past. No abusive parents. In fact my father loves me more than anything. I wasn't written out of any wills when I was Sorted. I'm just Scorpius Malfoy. Not this _Scorpius Malfoy _they want me to be_._

**276 Words**


	24. Childhood

**-Childhood-**

_Come Together_

I've had enough of this shit! Why do people automatically assume that just because I'm a Malfoy I grew up horribly? My childhood was normal. I grew up rich, but otherwise, normal! I wasn't beaten, starved or taught to do evil things.

I played outside. I read books. I went on vacations. The only difference between my childhood and theirs was the fact that I had more money then I should have and I didn't have siblings or cousins to piss me off or play with. I hung out with other children my age who were the children of my dad's co workers. There is nothing extra ordinary about my upbringing.

I barely grew up as a Malfoy.

When Rose and Al asked me if I knew any kind of _evil _things when we were on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, I hated them. Then that bastard, James, asked me two weeks later how I got into Gryffindor with being so _evil. _I got detention from punching him. He continued to ask me and I finally had to tell him.

There is nothing extraordinary about me or my past other then the past that comes with the name Malfoy. I can't say how many times I wanted to give this blasted name up. It's given me nothing but trouble in every situation that wasn't Dad's work.

There's nothing extraordinary about me at all. I'm _normal. _No dark past. No abusive parents. In fact my father loves me more than anything. I wasn't written out of any wills when I was Sorted. I'm just Scorpius Malfoy. Not this _Scorpius Malfoy _they want me to be_._

**276 Words**


	25. Happiness and Sorrow

**-Happiness and Sorrow-**

_Come Together_

How could something that makes me so happy also make me so miserable?

Being with Lily is the greatest time I ever have. Yet when I go home, I can see nothing in my father's eyes but disappointment.

Al and Rose fill my life with a happiness that can't be described in human words. Yet our fathers don't approve of our friendship. They claim that it's not natural for a Malfoy to be friends with a Potter and a Weasley.

The entire House of Godric Gryffindor is something I find pride in being a part of. My grandfather disowned me.

Everything I love is like a contradiction to what I _should_ love. And everyone seems to know this fact.

In order for me to find happiness, I must be filled with sorrow.

**132 Words**


	26. Breaking The Rules

**-Breaking the Rules-**

_Come Together_

Scorpius found this room in his third year and was beyond pleased that he never showed it to Albus or Rose, it was a place just for him. Whenever he needed some time alone he would sneak up to the seventh floor where he found a very small door that lead him in to a very small room. Once through the door, one would find a much burnt looking room that Scorpius could tell there had a lingering magic that could never truly show itself the way it once had in its glory days. The room brought a nice comfort of somewhere no one would bother to look in that Scorpius needed sometimes when everything around him seemed to be crashing down.

In his fifth year at Hogwarts, he brought a friend with him to his tiny room that provided what it could. When Lily Potter and he got in trouble for being 'too coupley' by her brother, they made it a goal to find a better place to just be together.

When they walked into the cinder room, they were very pleased to discover that it provided them with a dust covered couch for the two of them.

As the next two years went by the room became 'their spot.' It was the place where they couldn't get in trouble for being less then arms length apart. They never got in trouble for having the school uniform incomplete. They never got in trouble for a boy and a girl lying in a bed together. The room provided them the privacy that was needed to be together while they could.

Just weeks before his final day in Hogwarts School, a very familiar note made its way into his back pocket informing him that he was to be in the Cinder Room at five that night for a nice surprise. Any other time he had gotten this letter, there was a three hour snogging session followed by a mad rush to get back into the Common Room before they were breaking curfew, getting them detention in the dungeons.

At five o'clock that night, Scorpius was ready at the door; he knocked three times and was very pleased when a brown eye looked out at him from a small crack before she opened the door wide enough for him to slip past her.

The room was different than usual today. It appeared that Lily dusted off their bed, possibly had replaced the sheets. The walls were no longer their dark, almost scary shade of brown and black but were now closer to a shade of tan. Scorpius noticed that there also wasn't robes on his girlfriend. She stood in her incomplete uniform with a seductive look in her eye.

"Wha-what's going on here?" Scorpius stuttered while Lily stepped closer to him.

"Oh nothing," Lily was directly in front of him by now. "It's just, you're graduating soon and you won't be able to break the rules much after that."

The red-head kissed the blond with more passion then she had ever kissed him before. Scorpius found himself in shock before finally responding to her kiss. His hands found their way around her waist and hers in his hair, messing his very well groomed head.

Her hands left his hair and headed toward his tie before he thought about what he was asking before. "What do you mean by that?"

There was a fire in her eyes that he had never seen before. "I'm ready as long as you are."

This left Scorpius very confused to say the least, "D-do you m-mean…?"

Lily's only answer was a gentle kiss and the removal of Scorpius' red and gold tie, which she dropped carelessly onto the floor. "Do you want to Mr. Prefect?"

Scorpius gulped. "A-are you sure _you _want to? Al would kill me if he found out."

Lily started on a trail of kisses up and down his neck and chin. "Then he won't find out."

"B-but Rose knows everything. It would get out somehow."

She stopped kissing him to look into his face. "If you don't want to we don't have to."

That was all he needed to have his doubts melt away. "I can't tell you how much I want to. But you know how your family is. I worry for my safety."

"I won't let them hurt you," Lily began her trail of kisses once more. "I promise."

Scorpius was hesitant to let up his guard but as Lily got to the third button down on his shirt and his was belt off, he knew there was no saying 'no' to this girl. Especially when he didn't want to.

He had never enjoyed taking off Lily's tie more. The way that the silk rubbed against itself as he pulled the knot into nonexistence and threw it across the room. His experienced fingers made their way to her first buttons and had it undone in a mere moment. By this time his shirt was gone, somewhere near the door if he was to guess and he was kicking off his shoes, leaning his girlfriend onto the soft bed with his kiss.

The adventure of getting their clothing off was one of the grandest escapades they had ever attempted before and they now lay naked on top of the sheets of the old bed that the Cinder Room had provided for them. He looked the girl up and down nervously, feeling his throat grow dry with nerves. She appeared to have the same thoughts as she looked at him.

"Y-you ready?" she whispered and scooted closer to him. He swallowed quietly and nodded, moving towards the girl.

"This is what you call breaking the rules," Scorpius chuckled a bit, allowing his eyes to rest near her chin, rubbing it lightly. "I'd hate to know what obeying them would lead to with you."

Lily kissed him again. "I've been obeying them all along. I just decided to break them now."

**1,003 Words**


End file.
